


The Story of the Ultimate Master

by Xanran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Insurgence
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Teenagers 13+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanran/pseuds/Xanran
Summary: Sometimes, those we care about also care about us. Other times, they do not. Sometimes, they do, but do not know what to do when they think we are not on the right path. Other times, they do know. Sometimes, however, they are not real friends, and are just there for the benefits. Those friends, whenever they think you are not on the right path for them, may just insult you until you give up trying to do it. They may try to control you. These types of friends are a crucial factor in this story. Join Ash as he journeys throughout the region of Torren whilst trying to find out who he is really meant to be. Will he prevail? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Nora (Pokémon Insurgence)/Damien (Pokémon Insurgence), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> ...  
> So, this is my first Pokémon fanfiction. The story takes place in the Torren Region which debuted in the fangame Pokémon Insurgence. If you haven't played the game, I highly recommend you play it because this story will follow the game mostly. I will also say that updates will be sporadic. My initial plan was to write 14 chapters or so, and then post them once or twice per week, but I ended up choosing to update the chapters as I write them. Without further ado, here is "The Story of the Ultimate Master." Oh, and also (this should be obvious but I don't want lawsuits coming down upon my family), I don't own Pokémon.  
> Also, just ignore the words that seem like jibberish.

Cuædint di Junĉcs, jun di dythrœç, cuanç.  
Colïçón: Lo reĉjon di Jábult, Andrometa, Unibarç 663.

Fourteenth of June, Two thousand forty.  
Location: The Region of Yavult (YAH voolt), World of Andrometa, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe 663.

Sometimes, those we care about also care about us. Other times, they do not. Sometimes, they do, but do not know what to do when they think we are not on the right path. Other times, they do know. Sometimes, however, they are not real friends, and are just there for the benefits. Those friends, whenever they think you are not on the right path for them, may just insult you until you give up trying to do it. They may try to control you. These types of friends are a crucial factor in this story.

My name is Andrew Salentine, and I am here to tell you the story of one of the most revered trainers in the entire world. Someone who was the most important person in the history of the region that became his home. One who was betrayed by his friends, left to die, and then was kidnapped. Some of his friends were harsh, but his mother, even though she did not think he was on the right path, supported him with every ounce of her love that she could. His other friends—his _real_ friends—either supported him like his mother or did not agree with the others.

Who and what I am are not important right now; you will learn about me further along in this story. Though, I will apologize in advance if you cannot understand me because of my grammar. I am not a universal language native as I was born in the Kingdom of Rota—or, more accurately, I was raised in the Kingdom of Rota. By whom, I will not disclose right now; I told the trainer who I am and who raised me in this story.

For now, I have been talking long enough. I will now tell the 2-decade old story of one Sir Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master, and the Grand Master of the Order of the Aura Guardians. I will say, however, that the story will not start in his home village where he resides as of the start of this story. There is one place we must go before the Village of Pallet.

* * *

Cuædint di Junĉcs, jun di dythrœç, dynç.  
Colïçón: Lo reĉjon di Torren, Andrometa, Unibarç 663.

Fourteenth of June, Two thousand twenty  
Location: The region of Torren, Andrometa, Universe 663

We start our story panning out over the Region of Torren. We zoom in on Helios City, the capital of the Region. In the center of our view is a stage, and up upon that stage is a man with yellow hair. He is wearing a white and beige shirt and pants, and green shoes. He is standing upon the stage with a microphone in his hands and looks as if his wife had died recently. Well, maybe she did, but who knows?

Then, after a minute or so, the man clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak.

"First, I would like to thank all of you for coming here. *sigh* We live in dark times, my friends. A grave loss has recently befallen us all," he said.

He begins pacing around the stage. "The Augur was a great man. Not only was he an unmatched trainer, but his heart burned with the desire to protect his people. He was our hero… and possibly the best leader the Torren Region has ever known. But…" He pauses and starts pacing to the right side of the stage.

"As you know, where other regions have evil 'Teams' or organizations, it's Pokémon worshipping cults that call the Torren Region Home, but to these cults, religion is so much more than just believing. They won't rest until the world is remade exactly how they want it to be." He then starts pacing to the center of the stage.

"For our protection, the Augur defeated and disbanded over half of them. He saved us… *shaky sigh* A week ago, he went searching for one of the remaining cults…" He paused and looked down. "He has not come back. He has not been since he left."

"People of Torren! I, like you, do not believe our Augur is dead. I assure you, I will search tirelessly until he is found again. With a heavy heart, I accept the burden of taking his place until such time where he is found. Until the First Augur returns, I shall be the second. I promise you, I will use every resource at my disposal to find him! We will stand our ground! We will not let these cultists… these insurgents… split apart our families and destroy the place we call home! Long live the Torren Region!"

" _Long live the Torren Region!_ " the crowd responded.

"We _will_ remain strong!" the man said.


	2. A Nasty Surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so one thing I want to make clear right now is that I made Ash's real name "Adam 'Ash' Satoshi Ketchum Jr." because I thought it would be fun. Anyways, this is the first chapter of the book, and it will be longer. HUzzzAh! Also, I'm not sorry for the puns. To clarify something from last chapter, the words which seem like jibberish are just me using the conlang (constructed language) that I am in the process of putting together.

> _“We_ will _remain strong!” the man atop the stage said._

* * *

Un bïc Koĉëf…  
Colïçón: La bijag di Pálet, Lo reĉjon di Cánto, Andrometa, Unibarç 663.

One week prior…  
Location: The village of Pallet, the region of Kanto, Andrometa, Universe 663.

In a quiet village off in Region of Kanto, a boy is seen looking out upon his home on a hill. He dons a red cap with a white half-circle on front. His shirt is a black tee shirt (remember, the narrator does not speak perfect English) and over it he wears a white-rimmed blue jacket with black finger-less gloves and blue jeans (A/N: think Ash’s Kalos attire). This boy is named Adam “Ash” Satoshi Ketchum Jr. He likes to just be called “Ash”, though.

“So, we got to the Finals, just like last year,” Ash said.

“ _Just like last year_ ”, Pikachu responded. Until a few years ago, Ash never knew why he could understand Pokémon. It was then when he found out why: he had the ability to manipulate a life force known as Aura. “ _Ash?_ ” Pikachu queried.

“Yeah, Pikachu?”

“ _Do you think we’re on the right path?_ ” Pikachu questioned.

“What do you mean?” Ash replied.

“ _Well you’ve been a trainer for about 6 or 7 years now, and it was only last year when you got to the finals. Do you think that continuing down the path of trying to become a Pokémon Master would be good for us?_ ”

Ash had not responded right away. He was thinking about what Pikachu had said.

“ _Ash? Sorry if I struck a nerve._ ”

“No, it’s alright. To be honest, I never really gave it much thought,” Ash replied. “I think that being a Pokémon Master doesn’t necessarily mean being the best trainer in the world. Granted, when I was just starting out on my journey, that is what I thought. I mean I _was_ a child back then, but now that I’m thinking about it, it was really only a childish dream. Or, at least, the way I was going about it was childish,” he said.

“ _What makes you say that?_ ”

“Well, what is a Pokémon Master? No one has ever really defined it, so, we’ve never really known what to actually strive for. It was just a term that was coined. No one remembers why, so after all of these years, the term lost its meaning. That’s why so many kids set out to be a Pokémon Master when in reality, what they are aiming to become is what a Battle Master really is: one of the best trainers in the entire world. It’s important to note that being the best trainer in the entire world doesn’t mean you are a Pokémon Master. _I_ think a Pokémon Master is someone who knows Pokémon inside and out. Not just basic things such as type advantages and disadvantages, but things like the best way to train Pokémon, how to cater to a Pokémon’s needs, things like that. That’s why I’m planning on asking Professor Oak to be my teacher.”

“ _Good plan, Ash._ ”

“Thanks, buddy, but before that, let’s head home, shall we?”

With that, the two set off to their house. 5 minutes later, Adam arrived at his home where he was greeted by his mother, Delia. That was when Adam found himself being crushed by the love of his mother.

“Oh, honey! You’re back!” Delia exclaimed.

“Mom… can’t… breathe…” the boy stuttered out. Thankfully (for Adam), that triggered his mother to lessen her grip on the disoriented teenager.

“I’m sorry, honey, I’m just glad to have you back,” the ecstatic mother apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Adam said (though he said it so fast that it sounded more like “Doe worrybouddit”).

“So, Ash, Brock told me that some of your friends are going to be at Professor Oak’s Lab.”

“Really? I see,” Adam responded. “Well in that case Pikachu and I will be heading over to the lab. I was planning on asking the Professor to be my teacher anyway, so might as well take down two Pidgeys with one Geodude. See you later.”

“Don’t be late for Dinner!”

“I won’t, Mom,” Adam said before closing the door.

Adam then said to his faithful partner “Let’s go to the lab, Pik-ACHOO!!” (pun intended)

“ _BLESHAH!!_ ”

“Thanks, though that was a bit over the top now, don’t’cha think?”

After a moment, Adam said, “I wonder why everyone else is at the lab.”

Pikachu just shrugged. “ _Maybe to congratulate us? Who knows?_ ”

“That is the question of the day, isn’t it?”

After another 5 minutes of walking, Adam and Pikachu arrived at the lab. However, before they could enter, Gary came up to Adam. “Adam!”

“Gary, how many times have I told you to call me Ash?”

“ _More than a thousand_ ,” Pikachu answered.

“Now’s not the time. I’m here to warn you that some of your ‘friends’ were planning to betray you,” Gary responded.

“… In what way?” Ash questioned confusedly.

“They were planning to make you give up on your dream.”

… “Gary, before you decide that someone is trying to betray you, you should hear them out before jumping to conclusions. You might end up pushing away those who are actually friends, and not those who are actively trying to mentally harm you.”

This confused Gary quite a bit.

“Uhm… is this the same Ash that beat me in the Silver Conference? When did you get this sage-like? No offence,” Gary asked confused as to how

“None taken, and to answer your question, no. I am not the same child that beat you in the Silver Conference,” Adam replied. “Anyways, I am going to go in, and I am going to listen to what they have to say before making a judgment, and I am not going to blow a fuse unless I can clearly see that those who are against me are doing it for something like money or fame, okay? You can come with me or not. I don’t care, but if you come with me, you will not blow a fuse unless I blow a fuse. Also, remember that my aura will allow me to see if they are lying, so if their excuse isn’t valid, I will know. Now I am going.”

With that, Adam knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened, revealing Brock.

“Oh, hello, Ash,” the young adult said.

“Hey, Brock,” Adam replied.

“Before you come in, I’d like to talk to you in private.”

“What about?”

“Can you just come with me, please? Some of the others want to talk with you as a group, but I’m just worried that they are going to take it too far, and I don’t want to be caught up with them if they do take it too far.”

“Is this about my loss in the Alola league?” Adam questioned.

“Well, yes,” Brock answered.

“So, you are worried that the others may take it too far by saying things like ‘I’m weak?’”

“Exactly.”

Then a short silence ensued.

“Ash, how long have you been a trainer now? About 7 years?” Brock broke the silence.

“Yeah, about 6 or 7 years,” Adam replied.

“Right, and so far, you’ve only gotten to the finals.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not sure trying to become a Pokémon Master is the best for you. Don’t get me wrong, you are a very capable trainer, but I don’t think that this is the right path for you right now.”

“I understand your concern. In fact, I was just talking to Pikachu about this about an hour ago. The term Pokémon Master was coined a while ago, but no one remembers why, and so the term has lost its meaning. When I started out as a trainer, I wanted to become a Pokémon Master, but in reality what I was aiming at was a Battle Master, aka one of the best trainers in the world. That’s why my goal is no longer trying to become a Pokémon Master. Now, I’m seeking to redefine the term. Someone who knows Pokémon inside and out is really what a Pokémon Master should be. Not just basic things such as type advantages and disadvantages, but things like the best way to train Pokémon, how to cater to a Pokémon’s needs, things like that. Wow, I literally just quoted exactly what I said to Pikachu when I described what a Pokémon master should be.”

“Well, someone sure has gotten smarter. So, do you want to go in now?” Brock asked.

“Let’s go. Let’s see what the others have to say.”

After Brock’s little conversation, they returned to the lab where the two saw Misty waiting in front. When she noticed Brock and Adam, she called out to them.

“There you are. What took you so long?” She asked.

“We were having a conversation,” Adam replied.

“About what?”

“You’ll find out inside,” the teenager replied ominously.

“Ash, what’s gotten into you?” Misty questioned.

“I’m a little alert given what I found out might happen.”

“Brock, what did you tell him?” Misty… demanded?

“Is there a reason for the accusatory tone you just used, Misty?” Adam interrogated.

“Whatever. The others are waiting inside,” the girl huffed out.

After she was inside, Brock started to get a little worried.

“Well, seems like things may get a little more extreme than you had initially thought, Brock,” Adam stated.

“Yeah. I’m worried about what they might try,” Brock replied.

“Welp, let’s just go in,” the teenager said, and so they entered the lab. Inside, they found Tracey, Iris, Misty, Trip, and Drew.

“Alright, you five,” Adam addressed them, “what do you want to say?”

“Ash, we think it’s time for you to give up on this childish dream you have,” Tracey said.

“2 questions. First, why? Second, was the dream itself childish, or was the way I was trying to become one childish?”

“It doesn’t matter! You are weak! You could never become a Pokémon Master!” Misty shouted.

At this, Adam burst out laughing.

“If *wheeze* If I’m *wheeze* If I’m we-weak, wh-what does that make you? Incapable of battling?” Adam wheezed out in between laughs before laughing again. “Oh, that’s funny! Oh…” He said before trying—and failing—to calm down.

That was when Misty started fuming. “You can’t even win a league!”

“And that somehow makes me weak?” Adam said while trying—and mostly failing—to not laugh.

“YES!!!” Misty shouted.

And Adam subsequently started laughing again. “Y-You do realize that I wouldn’t be able to win against a gym leader if I was weak, right?”

“So?” Iris asked.

“And yet, if we forget Misty’s and Brock’s gym Badges, I have 62 gym badges total, so if that’s the case, how can I be weak? This is also forgetting the fact that I was the runner-up in the Kalos and Alola League. Regardless, if I have 62 gym badges, how could I be weak?”

“But you _are_ weak,” Misty argued.

“How? How can I be weak? You still haven’t given me my answer. Oh, and you also haven’t told me why you’re doing this,” Adam responded.

“Because you can’t become a Pokémon Master! You’re not cut out for it!”

“That’s not why you’re doing this though. I can see through your lies. Also, I think it’s worth mentioning that what I was actually moving towards was becoming a _Battle_ Master, not a Pokémon Master. When I started out, I was a child. So, the way I was trying to be a Pokémon Master was childish. The term ha—”

“Alright, he’s not giving in. Do you want me to resort to techniques that I will not reveal right now? Because if you don’t give in, I will,” Misty interrupted.

Adam narrowed his eyes. He then suddenly felt multiple presences enter his mind.

“So. You planned an ambush.”

Misty paled. “W-What?”

“I can use aura, Misty. I just felt several people come within the perimeter of this lab. Care to explain this before I send Dragonite out?”

“H-How?”

“I’m interested in how you can use aura,” Brock said.

“Remember the Tree of Beginning?” Adam inquired.

Brock suddenly remembered the events of their time in the Kingdom of Rota.

“But, how and when did you train your aura?”

“When no one was looking. You know how in Sinnoh, there was this one time where a tree was blocking the route? That was me,” Adam said.

“This doesn’t matter. Ash, if you don’t surrender, then we will have to subdue you by force,” Misty stated.

“I see it’s that way. In that case,” Adam drawled as he was unclipping a ball from his belt. However, before he could send out the ball, Misty interrupted him.

“Come in, boys.”

At that, the door of the lab was busted down, and in came a few _Shiftry_ men and women with cloaks that looked like Darkrai (man I’m full of the word on plays today (Don’t ask)). “Drowsee, use Hypnosis,” One of them said as he sent out a Drowsee. Adam immediately started feeling _drowsy_ (I’m not sorry). Before he completely fell asleep, he heard a female’s voice.

“Here’s our part of the deal. 1 million Pokédollars have been added to your account.”

Adam blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Ash has been put to sleep by some wackos who paid Misty for something. What was she paid for? And What'll happen to Brock? Did the others know about Misty's plan? I'm not telling! Anyways, stay tuned for the next update!
> 
> Xanran out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... yeah, the summary is literally just a rewrite of the first paragraph. I'm no good at writing summaries, so that was the best I could do. Also, the only reason the "chapter" is short is because it is a prologue. The next chapters of the story will be far longer. Anyways, be sure to review


End file.
